


don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Canon Compliant, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The start of unlikely heroes; an introspection of a more realistic portrayal.
Kudos: 19





	don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids

#  _**don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids** _

Thief. Runaway. Ghost.

One. The Thief. She’s a high society darling. With the acting skills of her father and the looks of her mother, she’d make it far in Hollywood. She’d be an A-lister in no time. Though, she can’t shake the life of petty crime.

Two. Runaway. He’s an orphan bouncing through the southwest United States. Dodging social workers and the police, he’s what people expect of him. He’d be nothing more than a small time criminal if he didn’t light everything on fire.

Three. Ghost. Even he doesn’t know who he is. His memory’s hazy like a thick, unrelenting fog. They say he’s supposed to be dead, but somehow he’s here. Nobody has any idea of what he’s supposed to become—even himself.

They weren’t supposed to cross paths. A dead man, a poor kid, and a criminal aren’t exactly the protagonists of a hero’s tale. Though, when you’re demigods, anything is possible.

When you’re Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean—you become the unlikely heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Little Game by Benny


End file.
